1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera module, and in particular to a camera module having a flexible circuit board with a plurality of slits.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,988 discloses an image shake suppressing device for a camera. The image shake suppressing device is mounted in a lens 32. When the camera is used, angular velocity meters 33p and 33y measure the angular velocity of the moving camera and provide the measured data to a circuit to drive driving part 37p and 37y moving the lens 32 along a vertical optical axis, thereby compensating or suppressing blur due to vibration of the camera. When the motion suppressing device is not used, power is still provided to the driving parts 37p and 37y. This results in considerable power consumption.
As shown in FIG. 2, Japan patent No. 3551174 discloses a moving mechanism. The moving mechanism employs piezoelectric elements 35 to drive a shaft 34 to move an image detection unit 16, such as CCD, in a vertical direction, such that blur is compensated or suppressed, and it is applicable to any lens. The piezoelectric elements must be driven by voltage to move the CCD. As the CCD, however, is heavier than a single lens, a large piezoelectric element is needed, increasing the volume of the camera.